Shiba Ikari
Shiba Ikari Phoenix Clan * Male Shiba Bushi * Rank 1 Honor: 5.4 / Glory: 1.0 / Status: 1.0 / Koku: 4, 3 bu / Insight: 150 (Rank 2) / Experience: 92 (Unspent: 0) Rings Air 2 / Reflexes 3 / Awareness 2 Earth 2 / Stamina 2 / Willpower 2 Fire 2 / Agility 3 / Intelligence 2 Water 3 / Strength 3 / Perception 3 Void 3 Skills, Advantages, Disadvantages *School Skills **Defense 3 (Reflexes 3 / Skill Roll 6k3) **Kenjutsu 2 (Agility 3 / Skill Roll 5k3) **Kyujutsu 1 (Reflexes 3 / Skill Roll 4k3) **Lore: Theology 2 (Intelligence 2 / Skill Roll 4k2) **Meditation Recovery 3 (Void 3 / Skill Roll 6k3) **Spears 1 (Agility 3 / Skill Roll 4k3) **Polearms Naginata 3 (Agility 3 / Skill Roll 6k3) *Other Skills: **Athletics 2 (Strength 3 / Skill Roll 5k3) **Craft: Cooking 1 (Intelligence 2 / Skill Roll 3k2) **Etiquette 3 (Awareness 2 / Skill Roll 5k2) **Horsemanship 2 (Agility 3 / Skill Roll 5k3) **Investigation 2 (Perception 3 / Skill Roll 5k3) **Lore: Heraldry 1 (Intelligence 2 / Skill Roll 3k2) **Sincerity 1 (Awareness 1 / Skill Roll 3k2) *Advantages: **Inner Gift Prophecy Storyline (Character sometimes recieves vague dreams or visions about the future.) **Kharmic Tie 1 (Juro, Hitsu, Tukawa) Storyline (Once per session, may gain +1k1 to a roll made to assist or defend those the character is kharmically tied to.) **Luck 2 (Twice per session, may reroll any roll; keep highest result.) **Strength of the Earth (Wound penalties reduced by 3.) **Wary (Gain +1k1 on Investigation Notice / Perception rolls versus Stealth Ambush / Agility rolls to detect an ambush.) *Disadvantages: **Bad Fortune: Allergy beverages (Basically, Ikari can't hold his liquor and gets really sick when trying to drink alcohol.) **Cursed by the Realm Yume-do Storyline (Require 10 hours of sleep to regain Void Points, and suffer nightmares and such when trying to sleep.) *Masteries: **Defense Rank 3 (May retain a Defense / Reflexes roll while in Full Defense between rounds.) **Etiquette Rank 3 (Gain +3 Insight.) **Meditation Rank 3 (Regain 2 Void Points on a sucessful Meditation roll.) **Polearms Rank 3 (Gain +5 initiative during the first round of a skirmish when wielding a polearm.) Equipment *Weapons: **Katana (Medium, Samurai, 3k2) (Special: Spend 1 Void Point to gain +1k1 to the damage roll) **Wakizashi (Medium, Samurai, 2k2) (Special: Can be thrown up to 20' as a ranged weapon) **Naginata (Large, Samurai, Damage 3k2) *Armor: **Light Armor (+5 Armor TN, Reduction 3, +5 Athletics/Stealth TN) *Traveling Pack: **Lantern, chopsticks, fishing pole, smoking pipe, blanket, wide-brimmed straw hat, flint and tinder, small folding stool, cooking pot, week's rations *Miscellaneous: **Not-so-sturdy-anymore clothing **1 & 1/3rd flasks of lantern oil **Coin purse **Whetstone Techniques *Shiba Bushi Rank 1: The Way of the Phoenix **When spending a Void Point to gain +1k1 on a roll, you may spend 2 to gain +2k2 instead. You may Guard as a free action, but your target only adds +5 to his Armor TN instead of 10. *Shiba Bushi Rank 2: Dancing With the Elements **When assuming your Stance for the Round, choose a target within 30'. The target may increase or decrease the TN of a spellcasting roll by 5 when casting, or being targeted by, a spell. When you are the target of a spell, may increase or decrease the TN by 5. Movement, Wounds, Attack/Damage Rolls, Armor TN, Initiative *Wounds: 38 **Healthy: 10 **Nicked: 4 (14) +0 TN **Grazed: 4 (18) +2 TN **Hurt: 4 (22) +7 TN **Injured: 4 (26) +12 TN **Crippled: 4 (30) +17 TN **Down: 4 (34) +37 TN **Out: 4 (38) *Armor TN: 25 (5 + (Reflexes x 3 = 15) + (Light Armor: +5 ATN) = 25) *Initiative: Reflexes 3 / Insight 1 (4k3) *Movement: **Free Action: 15 feet **Simple Action: 30 feet *Naginata Attack/Damage **Attack Roll: 6k3 (Polearms (Naginata) 3 + Agility 3) **Damage Roll: 6k2 (Naginata 3k2 + Strength 3) *Katana Attack/Damage **Attack Roll: 5k3 (Kenjutsu 2 + Agility 3) **Damage Roll: 6k2 (Katana 3k2 + Strength 3) *Wakizashi Attack/Damage **Attack Roll: 5k3 (Kenjutsu 2 + Agility 3) **Damage Roll: 5k2 (Wakizashi 2k2 + Strength 3) Miscellaneous Notes *XP Spent (90/90): **18 +1 Void **12 +1 Reflexes **12 +1 Strength 3 **2 Strength of the Earth **6 Luck 2 **3 Wary **3 Athletics +2 **1 Craft: Cooking +1 **5 Defense +2 **6 Etiquette +3 (Mastery: +3 Insight) **3 Horsemanship +2 **3 Investigation +2 **2 Kenjutsu +1 **1 Lore: Heraldry +1 **2 Lore: Theology +1 **5 Meditation +2 **5 Polearms +2 **2 Polearms Naginata **1 Sincerity +1 *Honor/Glory/Status Changes: ** -.2 Honor - Minor breach of etiquette ** +.1 Honor - Compassion and etiquette in the monestary